Love is sometimes Funny
by Chaos Twin of Destruction
Summary: summary inside. Seme!Yugi x Uke!Yami


**ASAP: …...I'm just gonna start this now...**

**Summary: Ra, how does he do that?! He makes working look like some type of exotic dance! Oh and how he sways his hips so sexily; I just want to ravish him. But of course, I don't know if he likes me and I'm afraid to ask him; I'm such a coward. But I need to ask him, and I will today!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Angel of Darkness.**

**Rating: M **

**Warnings: Slightly OOC Yami, OOC Yugi, and a lemon. Also, this is a Seme!Yugi x Uke!Yami story and Yugi's about 2 inches taller than Yami.**

**AN: This will be in Yugi's POV.**

**Enjoy!**

…**...**

Ra, doesn't he know what he does to me?!

The way he sways his hips to the invisible music playing in his head while cleaning, feelings his warm and petite arms hug me around my middle, it's all driving me nuts! Why does he have to be so sexy?!

I just wish I could kiss those, probably, soft-petal lips of his. He looks so tasty, I just want to ravish him! And his body is just _perfect. _I can already feel my hands on those perfect curves he calls hips, and me holding his waist while I pepper him with kisses.

God, this has got me hard again! Oh how I wish I could just tell him, but I'm afraid of rejection.

I've loved Yami for a long time; since Duelist Kingdom to be exact. But I was afraid it would ruin our friendship and I'd be rejected. But ever since he stayed after the Ceremonial Duel, I began to love him even more, if that was possible. But I have no idea if he'll love me back.

And, God, it feels like he's freaking _teasing _me. Right now, I am watching him sweep our shared bedroom while he hums Angel of Darkness, and it's taking my whole damn _will _from grabbing him right there and now and ravish him.

His lips parted as he sang the end of the song, ''Angel of darkness, angel of darkness. The world is in your hand, but I will fight until the end. Angel of Darkness, angel of darkness. Don't follow your command, but I will fight and I will stand.''

His voice rung in my head for a few minutes as his voice itself was deep yet angelical. I felt like I could listen to it all day.

''You have a beautiful voice, Yami''

A light pink dusted his cheeks, making him look more gorgeous in my book, ''Um...thank you''

I smirked slyly, making Yami blush brighter. He was just too damn cute!

A little while later, I gathered up the courage to ask Yami the question I've been wanting to ask him for awhile, ''Hey Yami?''

Yami turned around from his spot at the window, ''Yes Yugi?''

I swallowed, but found the words stuck in my throat. I just stared at him, still finding it hard to tell him my next few words.

''Yugi, are you alright?''

I jumped, not realizing that I spaced out, nor that Yami was sitting right next to me, ''Y-yeah, I'm alright'' I replied, looking away from Yami's beautiful amethyst eyes.

Yami frowned, grabbing my chin in a gentle grip and turned my head towards him, making me look into his eyes, ''Yugi, I can tell when something is bothering you. Please, tell me''

I gulped, because Yami was so close to me, that his own hip was touching mine, while his right leg was slightly draped on my left leg, making him closer to me then we've been before, ''I-I'm positive Yami. I-I've just b-been distracted by some s-stuff that I really-'', but I was cut off by a soft pair of lips on my own.

Yami pulled back and mumbled, ''You talk too much'', and kissed me again.

I instantly held onto his waist while he wrapped his slim arms around my neck. I ran my tongue on his bottom lip, getting him to gasp softly as I used the opportunity to let my tongue slip in. I made sure to roam every inch of his moist cavern, and he moaned...

Oh how I wanted him to make more beautiful sounds.

We parted when the need of air came. Yami's face was flushed a gorgeous red color, as we both panted to regain our breath.

I was first to regain my breath, ''So...does this mean you love me?''

Yami nodded with a smile. I too smiled and leaned down for another kiss. Our tongues fought for dominance, with me eventually winning. We broke apart again to catch our breath, before starting a whole make-out session.

After a few more minutes we broke apart again. I panted and leaned down, resting my forehead on Yami's and looked into his eyes, watching them cloud over with desire.

I knew what he wanted and sighed, saying, ''Yami are you sure you want to do this? I don't want to hurt you''

''Yes Yugi. Please, I want to feel you inside me'' Yami said with want.

I nodded and reached under my bed, grabbing a bottle of lube. Yami looked at me, shocked, and I chuckled, liking the cute shocked expression on his beautiful face. I set it on my dresser for later. I nodded to Yami, who nodded back.

**~Lemon Start~**

I then started to plant kissed down his bare neck. Once I reached his pressure point, I started to suck on it, making a bruise appear. Yami moaned, unconsciously grinding our hips – and clothed members – together, making my breath hitch.

Realizing what he'd done, Yami did it again, ripping moans from both of us. I then took Yami's shirt off, throwing it on the floor and started to lick down his neck until it reach one of his semi-erect nipples and took it into my mouth, beginning to suck on it.

Yami arched his back at that and moaned, ''Yugi''

Once the nub was hard I turned to the other one, sucking on it too and used my hand to play with the abandoned one. By this time Yami was squirming and moaning underneath me. Once the second one was hard, I started to lick down his stomach until I reached his naval, dipping my tongue in several times until I couldn't go any further.

I then reached his pants and started to unzip them. When I did I threw them on the floor, along with his shoes and socks. I looked up at Yami, seeing him starting to slide them down until I got the point, sliding them down the rest of the way until they were completely off and threw them to the floor along with his other clothes.

Yami shivered as the cool air hit his already heated member.

I placed my hands on his hips so he didn't buck up and leaned down, licking the tip of his member before taking his whole length in my mouth.

''Yugi!'' Yami moaned my name, trying to buck up and grasped my hair.

I ignored the slight pull in my hair and switched between sucking and licking. I could feel Yami shiver beneath me and decided to give relief to my lover and deep throttled him.

''YUGI!'' Yami exclaimed, cumming as I gratefully swallowed all of him.

I let go of his member and untangled his hands from my hair, looking over his sweaty gleaming body and said, ''Beautiful''

Yami regained his senses and blushed and I chuckled, leaning down and kissed him again. Yami broke the kiss and pulled off my shirt as his hand traced down my chest and stomach, stopping at my pants and unzipped the zipper and pulled them off and threw those and my shirt to the floor. He then saw the obvious bulge in my boxers and pulled them off, revealing my erect member.

He then leaned down and took my member in his mouth, sucking lazily on it. I moaned, gripping the sheets underneath me. Yami kept sucking lazily until I couldn't take it anymore, saying in a shaky voice, ''Yami...p-please''

With that plead he stopped torturing me and gave a hard suck, ''YAMI!'' I exclaimed, releasing my seed into Yami's mouth.

He swallowed all of me and let go of my member, sitting up. After a few moments I came down from my high.

After I did, I then reached for the lube. Once I had it I coated three fingers in the substance, ''Yami, can you spread your legs a little for me?''

Yami blushed, before doing as told and spread his legs. I then leaned down and kissed him again, before circling a finger at his entrance before slipping it in. Yami tensed, but relaxed. I moved it around a little and added the second finger and Yami cringed again, so I rubbed his back with my free hand as he held onto my shoulders. I started to scissor them apart and when I was sure he was ready, added the third finger. Yami gripped my shoulders tighter and I whispered soothing words to him and he relaxed again. I then started to stretch him for what was to come, I was also looking for the thing that would make it worthwhile.

I knew I found it, because Yami cried out, ''YUGI!''

Smirking, I thrust my fingers into that spot several more times, getting Yami to cry out in pleasure every time. After a few more minutes I pulled them out, earning a groan of disappointment.

I chuckled, ''Don't worry, you'll soon get what you're looking for''

I then lubed my own member and positioned myself in front of his entrants and slowly pushed in until I reached the hilt. I waited for Yami to adjust to the new size and he moved his hips forward after a few minutes. Getting the point, I slowly pulled out until only the tip of my member was in, before thrusting back in, making sure to use a slow pace as to not hurt him.

I continued the slow pace until Yami said, ''Yugi, faster!''

I obeyed him, thrusting in hard and fast as Yami screamed, ''Ah! Yugi!''

I continued to slam into Yami. Yami, wanting me closer, wrapped his legs around my waist, making me go deeper inside him.

''Ah! Yugi! Don't stop! Ah!'' Yami screamed,

''Yami! So tight! So hot! Beautiful!'' I groaned.

I felt my end nearing and reached between our sweaty bodies to pump his member in time with my thrusts. Soon, Yami reached his end as he screamed, ''YUGI!'', spilling his seed all over our chests and stomachs.

Yami's walls clamping tightly around mine sent me over the edge, ''YAMI!'' I groaned, spilling my seed deep within him.

**~Lemon End~**

We panted for awhile, before I slowly pulled out of Yami who held back a whimper. I laid down next to him, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him close to my chest, not caring that our release was on me.

There was a moments silence, before, ''So...does this mean we're a couple now?'' I asked.

Yami giggled, a beautiful sound in my book, ''Yes, it does'', and leaned up and gave me a peck on the lips.

We broke apart and just laid there for some time, before a sudden thought popped into my head, ''Hey, why do you always swing your hips so sexily? You realize it turns me on right''

Yami laughed and kissed me again and said, ''Oh Yugi, you really _are _stuck on me''

I laughed with him, and we fell asleep in each others arms.

…...

**ASAP: Well? Please tell me if it was good or not.**

**Please review! And flames are NOT accepted, though constructive criticism is appreciated! **


End file.
